The present invention relates generally to storage bags and more specifically to worksite storage bags designed to hold and protect various tools and accessories.
It is known in the art to produce a bag that is required to carry substantial loads for various situations. These bags have numerous designs for various specific functions. However, these designs fail to address many concerns for a bag in use at a construction site.
Generally, many prior bag designs are made out of a unitary material that creates an enclosure. These bags, though good for light loads, are not well suited for carrying larger loads that require a great deal of strength. However, disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,315 disclose a frame attached to the bottom of a bag. This frame, though providing some support to the bottom of the bag, does not disclose a device that would provide superior protection to destruction of items in a bag and protect items from moisture damage.
Furthermore, the handles of bags are generally left to simply sitting on the outside walls of the bag, this can reduce the durability of the handles and the ability to carry extremely heavy loads. However, it is desirous to more integrally associate the handles with the bag. Handles that are simply affixed to the walls of the bag pose the possibility of tearing lose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle system for a bag that may carry a heavy load without breaking or tearing away from the bag to which the handles are attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage bag which is large and strong enough to carry heavy loads.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a bag with a storage compartment reinforced with a base portion that is both durable and resistant to the elements such as water.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a storage bag that has additional storage pockets such that the seems of the pockets are resistant to wear due to grinding from debris and dirt within the pocket.
The present invention is a heavy-duty storage bag, especially for use at a construction work site. The present invention discloses a handle and strap system that surrounds the entire bag allowing for even weight distribution and long term durability. Furthermore, the bag is provided with pockets that are of a heavy-duty construction and affixed to the bag in such a way as to create a distance from the bottom of the pocket thus reducing wear due to debris. Another embodiment of the present invention provides a bottom for a bag that is both durable and resilient to elements such as moisture.